A Halloween Surprise
by TomatoBoxFairyGodmother
Summary: "And suddenly, you found yourself choking on air. Abruptly letting go of the makeup brush altogether as it was now an afterthought, you slowly shook your head with reddening cheeks. Your eyes were already wide as saucers as you stared at your boyfriend's costume. More so the lack of." So I know it's way past Halloween, but I found this and decided to post it. Enjoy! /Self-insert./


"Ve~ What do you think?" Bounding up beside you, the Italian beamed as he modeled his new Halloween costume.

You simply hummed in response, not offering him a glance as you mumbled, "I love it."

The male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. You didn't even see his costume, how did you already love it?

You were, however, leaned in close to the mirror that was set on your vanity, studying your reflection as you painted whiskers onto your face in a determined manner.

Prepping to be a cat was actually pretty tough work. I mean, Halloween only came once a year, so you had to make your cat costume be perfect! Well, your make up at least.

"But you didn't even see it!" your boyfriend suddenly whined, tugging lightly on your hand that held the makeup brush. "Look~!"

Rolling your eyes, you couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay," you responded with a grin, tilting your head upwards to take a peek at the brunette.

And suddenly, you found yourself choking on air. Abruptly letting go of the makeup brush altogether as it was now an afterthought, you slowly shook your head with reddening cheeks. Your eyes were already wide as saucers as you stared at your boyfriend's costume. More so the _lack_ of.

The giddy Italian merely stood there with a silly grin on his face, wearing...Well, almost nothing. He was naked from head to toe save for a large, red rose that was conveniently placed to hide his vital regions.

"Do you like it~?"

"...Feli," you began, fighting to keep your gaze locked with his and not...Wandering downwards, you carefully tried to piece together your words. "What-...Your other costume-...I-...What happened to the cat you were supposed to be?"

"Big brother France told me this was more creative, ve~"

Mentally face-palming, you shook your head slowly.

Typical.

Not wanting to hurt Feliciano's feelings since he was looking pretty darn proud of himself at the moment, your eyes quickly darted around the room before you spotted one of his jackets lying upon the bed. Grabbing it hastily, you draped it over his shoulders in an attempt to at least...Cover him up a tiny bit. "You can't go to the Halloween party in that, silly."

Bottom lip jutting out in response, the Italian childishly began to pout. "Why not?"

You released a puff of air as you grabbed onto his hand. Leading him to the bed to sit him down so you could get some clothes for him, you simply shook your head.

How did he remain so darn innocent all the time?

Once you had him seated, you began rifling through his drawers to get him some clothes. "Well, you'd catch a cold," you finally answered as you handed him a simple button-up shirt, trousers and, obviously, underwear.

He frowned lightly as he accepted the clothes and tilted his head up towards yours sadly. "Oh," he murmured. "Did you not like the costume?"

Your heart literally ached whenever you saw the man frown. And with it being your fault, you found yourself frowning along with him.

So, releasing a sigh, you shook your head. "I liked it," you mumbled in embarrassment, wanting to make him happy. "I uh.." you suddenly paused, wracking your brain to find something to say to make him smile again. "I..Just didn't want anyone else to see you like that."

Nice save.

Feliciano beamed, jumping up so he could hug you tightly. "You should have just said that in the first place, _bella!_"

He suddenly tilted his head to the side as he pulled back from the hug. "I can't wait to tell big brother France his plan worked!"

"His plan?"

"He said that if I wore this, you'd want me all to yourself. It worked!"

You rolled your eyes. Oh, did that frog have it coming. But as you peered up at the grinning brunette, you could only sigh. "Yeah, remind me to...Thank him later."

"Okay~" he chirped, not taking notice as you made a fist specifically made for France.

_Extended ending_

"What's wrong with you bro?" Alfred asked as he watched the Frenchman suddenly seize up.

"...I don't know,_ mon ami!_ I sense something bad is going to happen to _moi.."_


End file.
